novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Ich Hatt' Einen Kämpfer
"Der Gute Kämpfer" ("The Good Fighter"), also known by its incipit as Ich Hatt' Einen Kämpfer ("I had a comrade") is one of the lamenting songs to Exeron fighters. The text was written by German children's author Johann Gottlieb in 2035. It was to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the series finale of Exeron Fighters, and is in tune of Ich Hatt' Einen Kamraden. The song is about the immediate experience of a cornerman losing an Exeron fighter in a fight, detached from all chanting and cheering from sporting events; as a result, its use was never limited to one particular faction and was sung or cited by representatives of all sporting backgrounds throughout the aftermath of the Supreme Government era in the Exeron Universe. "The Good Fighter" still plays an important ceremonial role for them. Finally, the song is often played on Volkstrauertag, the German Remembrance Day, at memorials for the fallen. Lyrics English Female Version Verse I I once had a fighter, You wouldn't find a better one. The bell was ringing to rumble, She was walking by my side, In the same pace and stride. In the same pace and stride. Verse II An aura attack flew towards you, Did she hit it or did she miss it? It did knocked her out She lies at my feet Like she was a part of me. Like she was a part of me. Verse III She wants to get up by herself While I'm just shouting for her. I can't give you my hand for now. May you rest in eternal life, My good fighter! My good fighter! Male Version Verse I I once had a fighter, You wouldn't find a better one. The bell was ringing to rumble, He was walking by my side, In the same pace and stride. In the same pace and stride. Verse II An aura attack flew towards you, Did he hit it or did he miss it? It did knocked him out He lies at my feet Like she was a part of me. Like she was a part of me. Verse III He wants to get up by herself While I'm just shouting for him. I can't give you my hand for now. May you rest in eternal life, My good fighter! My good fighter! German Female Version Verse I Ich hatt' einen Kämpfer, Einen bessern findst du nit. Die Glocke schlug zum Kampf, Sie ging an meiner Seite, In gleichem Schritt und Tritt. In gleichem Schritt und Tritt. Verse II Eine Aura Angriff kam geflogen: Gilt verpassen oder gilt es dir? Ihr hat es ausgeschlagen, Sie liegt zu meinen Füßen Als wär's ein Stück von mir. Als wär's ein Stück von mir. Verse III Sie möchte alleine aufstehen Während ich nur nach ihr schreie. Kann dir die Hand nicht geben, Bleib du im ew'gen Leben, Mein guter Kämpfer! Mein guter Kämpfer! Male Version Verse I Ich hatt' einen Kämpfer, Einen bessern findst du nit. Die Glocke schlug zum Kampf, Er ging an meiner Seite, In gleichem Schritt und Tritt. In gleichem Schritt und Tritt. Verse II Eine Aura Angriff kam geflogen: Gilt verpassen oder gilt es dir? Ihm hat es ausgeschlagen, Sie liegt zu meinen Füßen Als wär's ein Stück von mir. Als wär's ein Stück von mir. Verse III Er möchte alleine aufstehen Während ich nur nach ihr schreie. Kann dir die Hand nicht geben, Bleib du im ew'gen Leben, Mein guter Kämpfer! Mein guter Kämpfer! Category:Funeral Songs Category:Music Category:Patriotic Songs Category:Songs